


My Hordak

by Chaosascendant



Series: Tales from Etheria [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Scorperfuma, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosascendant/pseuds/Chaosascendant
Summary: Something is wrong with Hordak, and Entrapta must take care of it. But unexpected guests intervenes.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Tales from Etheria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	My Hordak

“Log number 346. My Hordak doesn't seem comfortable. He is breathing heavily, and is casting himself around in the bed.”  
I say into my recorder, as I look at my man on the bed.

We are in his champers at my castle, a cool grey and dark blue color scheme prides the walls since I know he likes those colors... I think he told me, and he is lying in his bed. My hair is holding me up from the ground, so I can see into his eyes. I wish I could see into his beautiful mind and figure out exactly how it functions, but eh, this is the next best thing.  
“His eyes are glossy, and his forehead is warm”  
I touch his head with the palm of my hand, and something changes in his face. He looks less uncomfortable. That is good, that is good. 

“My theory is that he has a fever. Diagnostics confirm this theory, but I have to make-”  
I get interrupted by my Hordak calling me out.

“Entrapta, I am fine. I just need rest. You can go.”  
He looks at me, while trying to seem convincing. It does not work. 

“No. you are sick! I will take care of you!”  
If my discoveries are correct, I know just the thing. Soup! 

“I will be right back!”  
I leave him to rest, and go to our kitchen.  
“Bots! Make me some chicken soup. My Hordak is having a fever, and I want him to feel better! Oh! And can you make it in the tiny bowls?”

“Log number 347. The soup has been ordered, and-”

Again, I get interrupted during my logs! I don't like that! I frown a short moment, but then notice it's the doorbell. I rush through the castle with a huge grin, and arrive at the gate. As I open it, I am met with a big bear hug by a couple of red claws.

“Hello Entrapta!”  
Scorpia is a good hugger.  
And a friend.

“Scorpia! Hi! And Perfuma too! Hi friends!”

The pair has been inseparable since the big battle against the Horde. And I think I get why. Time spent with my Hordak is some of my favorite time.

“Hi Entrapta” I hear Perfuma say through the big hug from Scorpia.

“What brings you guys here today? I thought you had a da... oh yeah. We had a double date planned.”  
Agreement: we were going on a double date with Scorpia and Perfuma. Conflict: my Hordak has a fever, and I want to be here for him. Conclusion: we can't go on the date.

“Sorry, But my Hordak is sick. I want to be here and take care of him.”

Scorpia finally lets me go of her big bear hug. “We understand, right Perfuma?”

“Yes, of course! Do you need help with taking care of him?” Perfuma asked.

“Nah, I got it. He is boyfriend, and I can take care of him.”  
I smile at the thought of taking care of my Hordak.  
"But come in, come in! I can't leave my guests at the door, right?!"

After a while hanging out with Scorpia and Perfuma, the couple left, and I could go back to take care of my Hordak.

“Log number 348. having hung out with Scorpia and Perfuma. I don't know how to be friends, really. But I am trying. I really am.”  
my smile turns into more of a sad face as I stroll the castle hallways.

“I am not good at knowing what to say, or what to do as a friend, but I know my technology helped them save Etheria. And I now have so much technology to analyze and gather data from! Horde Prime's fleet has sooooo much tech, so many wonders! I can't wait to analyze it!”

But back to the matter at hand. I want to take care of my man. And his beautiful mind. So I rush through the castle, smile on my face at the thought of caring for him, and go straight to the kitchen, where the bots have made the soup I asked for. And in tiny bowls, no less! An entire plate of tiny bowls filled with chicken soup. Next, to my man.

As I open the door into his champers, I see that he has fallen asleep in the meantime. That's so totally adorable. He looks so small in that big bed. and i love small and cute things. like him in that bed. My hair takes me over to the nightstand by the bed, and I place the tray with the tiny soups on it, and look at my sleeping genius. I kneel down at his bedside, and reach a hand up to brush a stray hair away from his forehead. I pull out my recorder, and slightly whisper into it.

“Log number 349. My Hordak is so cute when he is calm like this.”  
I brush my hand further down to his cheek, and caress it, to witch his calm, peaceful face turns into a slight smile in his sleep. 

“I love you, my Hordak.”


End file.
